Remember My Family
is a Stranger side-mission, the final mission in Red Dead Redemption and the only mission to feature Jack Marston as the protagonist. It is classed as a Stranger side-mission due to the "?" shown on the map, but technically acts as the final mission of the main storyline. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger will appear on the world map, the player must complete: *Jack Marston mission: "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" Mission Objectives After speaking with Howard Sawicki, the player must: *Ride to Lake Don Julio and speak to Emily Ross. *Ride to a location near Rio del Toro and speak to Phillip Ross. *Ride a short way down the San Luis River and confront Edgar Ross. Mission Details The mission will start when the player talks to Agent Howard Sawicki in Blackwater, indicated by the "?" on the map - the train station on the west side of town. The agent will point the player to the south of Lake Don Julio, and the newspaper includes a story about how Edgar is now living near the lake. When the player arrives, only Ross' wife is present, and she says that Edgar went with his brother on a duck-hunting trip down in Mexico. In Mexico, close to the river, the player will find Edgar's brother, Philip Ross at a campsite. He points the player down along the riverbank towards Ross. Down the riverbank, the player will encounter Edgar Ross, who, after a short chat, will challenge Jack to a duel. If the player wins, Edgar dies. Jack looks down at the gun he just killed Ross with. Without knowing it, he has just thrown himself back into a life of violence his father died to protect him from, but at the same time has redeemed his father's honor by killing his killer. If the player wants to get complete and total revenge you can kill all of his family members, his brother and his wife. Doing so will result in negative honor, but killing Ross will restore the honor lost. After the credits finish, walk over to where Ross's body is and loot it (he should have around 400 dollars on him) for money and luck increasers. Mission Dialogues Duel Details For this duel, targeting Edgar in a lethal manner is required. If the player attempts to target the gun and or arm of the target (normally a disabling shot), the duel will be lost (the bar will simply not fill when targeting his hands, this happens in other important duels also). This will result in the player's death and then the player must retry the duel until a fatal shot is achieved. Attempting to snipe Edgar prior to the duel will result in an automatic mission failure; simply looking at him through the scope will trigger this, even before you try to pull the trigger. The same goes for Edgar's wife and brother in the earlier step. Notes *It is possible to also kill Ross' wife and brother, however it will only serve as a more "brutal" form of revenge for the player, and result in the loss of Honor (which can be avoided by wearing a Bandana). *The agent you talk to is in the opening cutscene and is seen trying to get past Marston as he stopped on the trains exit/entrance. *If you kill him or tie him up, and fail the mission, the credits will not start. You must kill Edgar Ross in a duel. *This mission offers an opportunity to hunt duck, which can help in the completion of the Unnatural Selection achievement/trophy. *The cabin that the Ross Family lives in is the same cabin Irish originally sends John to to find a gatling gun in A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman. *If you go to a campfire with people there, they sometimes talk about Edgar being killed by robbers. *It is possible, if Ross falls into the water that you can still loot his body if it is still in the shallows. Gallery RDR.JPG|The Duel Jack.JPG|Jack wins the Duel Trophies/Achievements ---- ---- ---- Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player